


Social media 101

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron Week 2020 [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, tv show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron week 2020Day 7 - Work + “We make a good team, huh?”What do you do when your first kiss goes viral?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Social media 101

“I’m sick of the hiding, Cam, I can’t do it anymore. I won’t. I’m done.” He got up and started walking away, but the other man grabbed the sleeve of his uniform and stopped him.

“No, Benji, come on, don’t do this. Just, come back and we can talk about it. We can work it out.” He pleaded.

“My name is Ben, or Benjamin if you’re my mother. But never Benji. Not anymore.” He yanked his arm free and walked away, leaving the other man on his own, looking lost.

“And cut! Great work guys, let’s break for lunch and then when we get back, we’ll do the aftermath of the big crash with you Ross, and the two ladies at your bedside.”

“Alright boss.” Ross called out from where the make up crew was putting fake wounds on his face.

“Aaron, I could almost feel the desperation in Cameron’s voice, and Robert, Ben’s anger really hit home. Great work guys.” Ellis, the director of the fire and rescue show they both worked on said, wrapping an arm around both their shoulders. “But, there’s been a change of plan. We’re filming the scenes in Ben’s flat tomorrow because we need to film the crash tonight. They screwed up the dates on the permits. Again.” 

“That’s ok. It’ll give me more time to hit the gym to get in shape before I have to take my clothes off then.” Robert joked.

“And if all else fails, they can always CGI in some abs.” Aaron teased and ducked out from under Ellis’ arm when Robert tried to smack him on the back of the head.

“And we have the team meeting the newbie later on too. The one filling in for Ross’ character Luke.” Ellis continued, ignoring his actors messing around. “His name is Tommy, played by a guy called Matty Barton, I think he’s still in make-up. Do go say hello and make him feel welcome, yeah?”

“Sure boss, no problem.” Robert promised.

“And after that you two have a couple of hours down time, so go run some lines or something so you’ll get it all in one take tonight and we can all go home before midnight.” Ellis told them, and patted them both on the back before walking away.

“So, lunch then lines?” Aaron suggested.

“Sounds good.” Robert agreed and followed Aaron to the studio’s café. They grabbed some sandwiches and drinks and found a quiet corner to enjoy their food in peace.

Robert had been on the show since day 1, and Aaron had joined about a year later. They’d got on well from the start and were basically inseparable on and off screen.

A few months ago, they’d been called into the producer’s office and been told their characters would be officially getting together.

Which was fine, they worked well together and fans and press alike had been speculating ever since Aaron’s first episode aired, that the two characters would become something more than friends and co-workers. The only problem was that not only his character had feelings for his co-worker, Robert himself had as well.

Only Aaron had a boyfriend. Ed. An up and coming rugby player and new sensation that was supposed to get the national team the world championship. So nothing Robert could compete with.

“Do you want to go over the flat scenes a few times?” Aaron asked around a mouth full of sandwich. “I haven’t really been in the mood to deal with lovey dovey scenes.”

“Sure. Everything alright?”

“You mean you haven’t seen the press release?” Aaron said sarcastically.

“You what?”

“Ed and I broke up.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. What happened?”

“Do you want the real story or the story his manager came up with?”

“There’s a difference?”

“According to his manager we broke up because we’re both too busy with our careers.”

“And you didn’t?”

“Not really no. He thinks I’m cheating. Which I’m not. But… any excuse. Things haven’t been right between us for a long time.” Aaron shrugged. “He moved out last night.”

“I’m sorry mate…”

Aaron shook his head

“It’s fine. I’m more relieved than anything else to be honest.” he admitted. “It’s like I can breathe again for the first time in ages.”

“Well… in that case… I’m glad.”

“Are you?”

“Glad you’re feeling better? Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t happy about that?”

“Right… yeah… Ok… let’s just… do the scene?” Aaron said, pulling the script up on his phone. “God I hate that Cameron calls Ben Benji.” He commented. “Of all the nicknames they could’ve gone for they had to go with that. I feel like I’m talking to a dog.”

Robert laughed.

“Yeah, well, don’t let the bosses hear you. I made a suggestion about a line of dialogue once, and they told me that unless it said written by Robert Sugden on the script, I’m to shut up and do my job.”

Aaron groaned.

“If it was up to me things would be different. I’d get rid of that nickname for starters.”

“You really hate it don’t you?”

“You don’t?”

Robert shrugged.

“I don’t know… I’ve gotten used to it I suppose. And it’s better than the Benny boy they have Luke call him.”

“I’ll give you that.” Aaron said and they both laughed. “What would you change if you could?”

“You mean other than get rid of Luke?” Robert grinned.

It was no secret to anyone he and Ross didn’t get on particularly well. The media had turned it into him being jealous over Ross dating his ex, Rebecca, but they couldn’t be further from the truth if they tried. He and Rebecca had been nothing more than a handful of one night stands years ago, and he really didn’t care she was with Ross now. He’d joked about the small dating pool in the tv world in interviews but didn’t exactly lose any sleep over it.

The thing was that he just couldn’t stand Ross and his everybody loves me attitude.

“Besides that.” Aaron laughed. “Have you never thought about it?”

“About Ben killing Luke and getting away with it? Oh yes, often. Vividly.” Robert joked and took a bite of his sandwich. “I suppose… I suppose I’d cut the will they won’t they stuff. And the nonsense with Emily and Michelle. And just get straight to the point. Get them together straight away.” He said and Aaron burst out laughing. “What?!”

“Straight?” Aaron said between fits of laughter. “Really? That’s the word you want to go with here? There’s nothing straight about them. Or us.”

Robert rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright. I get it. Shut up. Let’s just go over the scene.” He pulled his own copy of the script up on his own phone. “Where do you want to start?”

“At the beginning? Cameron showing up at Ben’s house.”

Robert nodded, scrolling through his script to find the right place.

“Alright, let’s see. Night time, after shift, Ben’s flat, Ben is home alone, watching tv from his sofa beer in hand. Outside the door we see Cameron. He is nervous and lifting his hand a few times to knock on the door and dropping it again. Cameron jumps when his phone rings in his pocket. Cut to screen and show him rejecting a call from Emily. Cut to knock on door.”

“And here we have the loser table. If they had a table.” Ross interrupted, winking at his phone. “Wave guys, I’m live on Instagram right now.”

They both plastered on their best fan friendly smiles and waved in the general direction of Ross’ phone.

“Hey everyone.” Aaron said, friendly, while Robert just smiled and waved.

“They never sit with the rest of us, these two. Well Robbie used to before our Azza here joined the family, but now they’re too good for us common folk.” Ross joked and laughed at his own joke.

“We’re running lines, Ross.” Robert told him. “We can’t do that with another 30 people around us.”

“What scene are you doing?”

“The one where Ben and Cam meet up at Ben’s flat to plot Luke’s murder and make sure they get away with it.” Robert replied, making Ross laugh.

“He loves me really.” He told his phone. “But we’ll let these two get back to their lines, and I’ll go introduce you guys to the newbie. It’s his first day on set, so it’s a nice exclusive for you all.”

“Do you reckon strangling him with his charger cord would be considered grounds for termination?” Robert asked, shooting daggers at Ross’ back.

“Probably. But let’s not find out, ok? Let’s just get back to the scene.” Aaron pushed, turning his attention back to the script.

“Right. Ok.” Robert shook his head to clear his mind. “Ok I’m ready. We’ll start from the scene inside the flat?”

“Sure.”

“Cam? What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you Benji. About today. You were right. I can’t make you keep this up. It’s not fair on you.”

“No it’s not. But we’ve had this conversation before. What’s changed?”

“I have. I’ve changed. I’m ready.”

“You’ve been ready before and then backed out again when Luke made some dumb joke.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. But I’m sick of the lying too. I want to be with you. For real.”

“Ben smiles brightly, he can’t believe what he’s hearing.” Robert read the stage directions. “I need you to be sure Cam. If you back out again… I can’t handle it.”

“I’m sure. I’m totally sure. I want the whole to know that I love Benjamin Rowe.”

“Do you mean that?” Robert asked as Ben, not noticing Aaron wasn’t looking at his script anymore.

“More than you know.”

“And then they kiss and Cameron takes Ben’s shirt off and Ben unbuttons Cam’s uniform shirt.”

“I reckon we should practise that too.”

Robert looked up from his script.

“What? I thought we were just running lines? We never do the physical stuff in rehearsal.”

“Robert… don’t be an idiot.” Aaron took Robert’s phone from his hands and threw it on the table next to his own. “I’m not talking about the scene.” He moved his chair closer to Robert’s.

“Wha- what are you doing?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” Aaron put his hand on Robert’s cheek and leaned in and softly pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips.

“Did… you just kiss me?” Robert asked bewildered.

Aaron laughed a little.

“Uhm… yeah… kind of. But I guess I read the situation wrong.” He said and moved to get up, only to be stopped by Robert grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

“I didn’t say that.” He grabbed both of Aaron’s hands and made him stand in between his legs. “I’m a little slow sometimes, I’m sorry. Can we do this again? Take it from the top?” He asked softly, his hands coming to rest on Aaron’s hips.

“Yeah, yeah alright.” Aaron smiled and slowly tilted Robert’s face up as he leaned down. “I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you.” He said and closed the distance between them. The kiss started off slow and sweet but turned into something a lot more when Robert pulled Aaron down in his lap and tried to get his hands under his uniform shirt.

“Wait, wait, slow down, slow down. Not here.” Aaron stopped him. “Tonight? My place?”

Robert smiled.

“Just try to keep me away.” He said and pulled Aaron back in for another kiss, deciding talking was severely overrated. Aaron’s hands on his face and chest, the weight of his body on his legs, his lips against his own, and his tongue in his mouth made Robert’s head spin in the best possible way and he never wanted it to stop.

“Woah, guys, that’s not in the script!” Ross’ voice interrupted them again, making Aaron jump up from Robert’s lap. He really was going to kill him one of these days.

“How long have you been getting it on between takes?”

“None of your business.” Robert snapped.

“It is my business when you’re practically shagging in the background of my livestream! I was talking to the newbie and suddenly everyone goes mental. And I turn around and see you two getting it on!”

Robert rolled his eyes.

“It was just a kiss.”

“And you better get used to it.” Aaron told him, after having recovered from the initial shock. “Because hopefully this will be happening plenty more times from now on.” He said, giving Robert a questioning look.

“Definitely.” He replied, reaching out for Aaron’s hand.

Ross walked away muttering something about having known all along and stealing the limelight but neither of them cared.

“So we’re doing this?” Aaron asked. “You and me?

“I hoped that was obvious from the way I just tried to get you naked in the middle of a tv studio.” Robert said with a grin. “We make a good team, huh?”

Suddenly both Robert and Aaron’s phones started beeping with messages and notifications. Someone in Ross’ livestream had downloaded and reposted the part of the video with the two of them kissing and it was blowing up. The tabloids and showbiz news sites all jumping on the bandwagon.

_What do you do when your first kiss goes viral?_


End file.
